Beautiful Stranger
by LockedInYourHeart
Summary: A new girl starts school at Hogwarts and befriends Hermione, Harry and Ron. Harry starts to fall in love with her, but she has no interest in him, becuase it's Draco that she wants, and he wants her back. What will happen when evil comes to Hogwarts?


DISCLAIMER: I own nothin...but my own lil Divini. the rest belongs to a smart woman called J.K Rowling 

_ Chapter 1- A New Student _

Whispers echoed throughout the great hall, for news of a new student had reached Hogwarts ears. 

"I heard she grew up in the jungle…" One Ravenclaw gushed. 

"Can you believe it? Coming here to Hogwarts." A Gryffindor First year spat. "I hear she is the daughter of You-Know-Who…" Another 1st year hushed. 

"What's her name?" 

"Who is she?" 

"Where's she from?" 

"What is she-"

"SILENCE!" 

In one fluid motion of his hand, and his echoing voice, he silenced the entire hall of gossiping students. He stood up and let his eyes run over the 4 long tables of students who all looked up at him eagerly. 

"As you all know…we have a new student joining us today." Dumbledore confirmed. This sent the Great Hall into an even higher amount of chaos and whispers. 

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore commanded again. The hushes murmured down and once again the students watched him patently. 

"I advise you all to greet her warmly and I expect that whatever house she will be put in, show her around and make her feel at home-" Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled. "When will she be coming?" One eager Hufflepuff piped. 

Dumbledore's eyes immediately looked down the Great Hall to see the large form of Hagrid, Hogwarts Gameskeeper open the doors slowly. 

"Ar' new stuen' as arrived." Hargrid said as the small form of a girl waked out of the darkness in the corridor into the light of the Great Hall. 

"Just in time! Come on dear, let's get you sorted into your house!" Dumbledore merrily said as he clapped his hands. 

"Go on Divini…" Hagrid slowly pushed her down the hall. The back of her neck instantly felt hot, and she knew all eyes were on her. And she knew why. She wasen't the most ordinary of people. 

"Harry…" Ron started, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "She isn't a…a veela is she?" Ron sputtered. 

Harry too was watching the form of the girl walk slowly and timidly towards the front of the hall. 

Divini was not like normal girls. She was infact half mermaid, half witch. Although she did not have the fin, she possessed the essence and looks of one. She had long white hair that flowed to her waist, pinned back by a colorful seashell. Her skin was pearl white with a hint of blue, and was what one would consider perfect. She wore the traditional black cloak, but underneath she wore a silk dress, which moved as fluidly as water. Her movements were graceful and pure. Around her neck was an amulet of a shell that glowed a faint ocean blue. Her body, of coarse, was that of the most perfect form. She had long shapely legs, small waist, and generous bosom. Most would expect her to be vain and conceded, but she was infact timid and shy. She felt at times that no one could see her for who she really was. Her face was infact the most startling of her features. She possessed a glowing complexion and her lips were soft pink and full. The delicate curve of her nose completed her face, which was comparable to that of a veela. No one could deny her intense beauty. The feature that pulled Harry in, among with the rest of the boys at Hogwarts were here eyes. Like two precious sapphires, delicately placed into her eyes, they seemed to take in every shade of blue and green, mixing into a ocean which Harry felt himself drowning. 

Finally Divini reached Dumbledore and turned around to see the entire hall of students, with their eyes on her. 

"I would like to introduce Divini Waters. She will be starting this year as a 5th year. Now…time to sort!" Dumbledore said as he motioned for Divini to sit on a 3 legged stool. She did as he said and felt the soft 'thump' of an old hat against her head. She instantly heard a voice within her head, talking to her. 

"Hmm…yes. Half mermaid, half witch. Quite peculiar…yes…yes…a smart brain…cunning…courageous…but where to put you? I see you would be good in Slytherin, but would you be happy there?" The hat talked into her mind. "I just want to be excepted." Divini thought back, pleading to be put where she wouldn't get teased. 

"Exceptance? Ah yes…you would be superb in Ravenclaw, and your heart shows you would be a match for Hufflepuff as well. But I really do think the best place to put you would be…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed as an eruption of cheers and whistled burst from the Gryffindor table. 

Divini felt a smile creep on her face as a small bushy haired girl motioned for her to sit next to her. 

"My named Hermione and these are my friends Ron and Harry." Hermione said as she introduced Divini to Ron and Harry who sat gaping at her. Noticing the look on their faces, Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Don't mind them to…" Hermione started. "They just have never seen a half-mermaid before." 

At saying this everyone that briefly heard her turned around shocked. "How did you know?" Divini asked curiously, ignoring the staring looks everyone was now giving her. Her voice was curiously smooth, as if a mother talking to a newborn baby. 

"Even her voice is beautiful…" Ron thought helplessly as he watched her every move. "Well…all the signs are there. Summer after 2nd year I read a book about Mermaids. Quite fascinating it is. Was the mermaid your mother or father?" Hermione casually asked. 

"Ah…It was but a Merman that was my father. My mother was a witch, and they fell in love. They had me not really knowing how I would turn out. Thank goodness I didn't get the tail." Divini laughed lightly as she finished her story. "Fascinating!" Hermione squealed. 

"Looks like Hermione found herself a living experiment!" Ron whispered to Harry who smiled casually and returned his gaze to Divini. 

She looked up at him and smiled, and he felt as if once again he was drowning in her ocean blue eyes….falling down…down…down.   
  
XXXX 

So what did you guys think! Read & Review! please....no one has reviewed yet. 


End file.
